Kratos vs Grey Fullbuster
Kratos vs Gray Fullbuster is a What If? episode featuring Kratos from God of War and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. Description Fire vs ice! The Devil Slayer faces the Slayer of Gods in this clash of elements! Interlude Boomstick: When it comes to killing people leagues above you, or in Gray's case, below you, you can count on these guys. Wiz: Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Devil Slayer. Boomstick: And Kratos, the Godslayer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kratos Wiz: Long ago, prophecies were being told to the fearful Olympian gods that one day, a Marked One will bring destruction to their domain and kill their king, Zeus. Boomstick: Zeus, being a paranoid, sent his most hated son and favorite daughter to find him and make sure he doesn't kill Zeus by giving an eternity of the Christian Grey treatment. Except that it's very painful! And not erotic. Wiz: Ares and Athena successfully found him, Deimos, because of his strange red markings. They left Kratos behind and as he tried to go after him, Ares punched him into a pile of wood which gave him a scar on his right eye. Boomstick: Wow, it's like every badass character must have these! Think I'm gonna cut my right eye now. Wiz: Don't do it, Boomstick. It's not like in the video games! You might cut more than your skin. Boomstick: Yeah, maybe you're right. Anyway, Kratos tattooed himself with his same marks that his brother had. Wiz: Kratos was born a Spartan and, unknowingly, a demigod son of Zeus, Kratos held the military rank of General for many years until he almost met his death with the Barbarian horde. To save himself from a humiliating death, Kratos pledged his life and soul to Ares, ultimately turning the tides against the Barbarians and saving Kratos, but at the cost of his freedom. He became a faithful and violent servant of Ares. Boomstick: Ares wasn't impressed by the Spartan's brutality, he wanted him to be the perfect, emotionless warrior. So, he did this one thing that he would regret forever. He sent Kratos to destroy a village full of Athena's followers, and teleported his family to the temple. Kratos accidentally killed his family and Ares' plan worked spectacularly! Kratos became the perfect warrior to destroy all of Olympus (Ares included) with the help of the power of Pandora's Box. Wiz: But great power has its consequences. Kratos unknowingly infected all of the Olympian gods with the evils of the Great War. Zeus was infected by the evil Fear and became a paranoid, seeking the death of Kratos, and the events of Olympus' downfall went into motion, by the hands of Kratos with his weapons. Boomstick: The Blades of Chaos isn't your ordinary sword. It's not even a sword at all! It's two chained blades that Kratos can throw around while still being attached to him. It's the perfect combination of a melee and ranged weapon. Wiz: The Blades of Chaos were forged in the depths of the Underworld by Ares himself. The blades' main element uses fire, but can also use ice, lightning and soul magic in combat. Boomstick: He's got the Golden Fleece, which can counter any attack, physical or magical. He took it after a Mole Cerberus ate Jason's arm which had the Golden Fleece in it, so he had to do it the hard way. It's not like Kratos won't mind taking a piece of armor from a three headed dog and kill it afterwards. Wiz: One of Kratos' ranged options is the Typhon's Bane, a bow taken from the eye of the titan Typhon. It uses unique ammunition, instead of conventional arrows, this bow fires sharp gusts of wind. Boomstick: Kratos can also do the Shadow Clone Jutsu using the Oath Stone of Orkos. This stone summons a shadow clone of himself that can attack enemies by slamming the ground, releasing a powerful shockwave that sends them flying into the air. ''' Wiz: The Amulet of Uroborus allows Kratos to manipulate time itself, using it to trap enemies in slowed down time and even reverse current events such as healing a broken wall. '''Boomstick: Kratos also uses magic in his battles against the Greek gods. He uses Poseidon's Rage, a spell that surrounded Kratos with a circle of electricity that delivers a continuous stream of electricity that is so powerful, it atomizes anyone caught in it. Wiz: His most powerful spell, the Atlas Quake, was given to him by the strongest titan, Atlas. Kratos slams the ground, summoning massive boulders and earthquakes that shook the entire earth when used. Boomstick: Being a son of Zeus gives you lots of perks and priveleges. And these priveleges come in handy when all of Kratos' enemies are much bigger than him. Wiz: Kratos has performed numerous feats, including overpowering Atlas and Cronos' attempt at crushing him in their hands, tagging the fastest Greek god Hermes who could easily dodge the Head of Helios' blast, tanked Ares' death explosion, and even ripped out the soul of Hades, who could also rip out the soul of Atlas. Boomstick: Kratos is smart, solving really complex puzzles that would melt a mortal's brain cells, but he's a really angry guy. His anger gets in the way of decision making and even becoming reckless, which is one of the reasons why Kratos lost his godly status. Wiz: But if you ever find yourself between him and his goal, make way for the god. Because you don't want to know what kind of execution move he's gonna do to you. Kratos: The hands of death could not defeat me, the sisters of fate could not hold me, and you will not see the end of this day, '''I will have my revenge!' Gray Fullbuster Wiz: In an unknown village in the North, a demon named Deliora wreaked havoc upon the village, killing many of its inhabitants, save for a young Gray. Two ice mages, Lyon Vastia and Ur, witnessed the village's destruction and found Gray amongst the ruins. '''Boomstick: Gray was taken in by Ur and she taught him Ice-Make Magic. What the hell, is this magic supposed to sound like a household appliance?' Wiz: Gray accepted her training and used his magic to avenge his parents by slaying the demon Deliora. Gray was also taught the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods, resulting in the shirtless Gray that we see everytime he fights. Boomstick: Woah, is this guy Kenshiro or something? 'Cause Kenshiro can do the same too you know. Wiz: Not really, but anyways, Gray parted ways with his teacher, Ur, after she sacrificed herself to seal the demon with her Ice Shell magic. Grey went west to find the Fairy Tale academy to seek a solution to release Ur from her Ice Shell. The master, Makarov Dreyar, told him that the process would kill her since she is living in the ice encasing the demon. Boomstick: Gray would later join the Fairy Tale guild for the rest of his life, going on adventures and being loyal to his friends, which is what the anime revolves around of, friendship. Wiz: Gray's magic manipulates ice, allowing him to give ice the shape of whatever he wants to create. It requires two hands to use, otherwise it won't be stable. Boomstick: Gray's Ice-Make Magic is very versatile. He can make anything out of ice, even large constructs like stairs and massive blades. Wiz: With his Ice-Make Magic, Gray can create a variety of weapons, such as lances, hammers, axes, swords, massive fists, arrows and crescent blades. Boomstick: He can even make Ice Cannons, which shoot icy cannonballs as well! Gray can create even more cannons that shoots rubble as ammunition! I think I should learn how to use this magic to make my own shotgun! Wiz: Outside of combat, Gray can create utility items to support his other teammates. He can create icy prisons, walls, platforms, shields, stairs, slides, fishnets, grappling hooks and many more. Boomstick: Gray is a master of Ice-Make Magic, able to create a perfect shaped ice clone of himself, just like Sub-Zero. He can also duplicate other items to create his own icy copy of them, just like that one time he made an ice key from Zash Caine's vault key. He even used an icy arm to steal a bottle without them noticing! Wiz: Gray can also use his magic to freeze surfaces, such as floors or even large bodies of water in an instant! The Ice-Make Magic also enables him to coat himself in ice, granting him defensive properties. But all of these are nothing compared to the magic's most powerful spell, Iced Shell. Boomstick: So, what does that do? Wiz: Iced Shell is an extremely powerful spell that seals both the caster and target in virtually unmeltable ice. The spell destroys the caster's body in the process, turning them into pure ice instead of flesh and blood. However, the caster is still alive, they are just in the form of ice. Boomstick: The ice is extremely durable, as it didn't melt for over 10 years! There's only one way to reverse the spell's effects though, and that's a dispel spell called Moon Drip. ''' Wiz: Gray has another kind of magic in his disposal. The Ice Devil Slayer Magic which allows him to produce and control the element of ice. It is extremely effective against demons, hence the name. Like other Devil Slayer Magic, Gray can eat the magic's respective element, ice, to replenish strength and become immune to the element itself. Learning this magic too quickly will afflict black marks on the user, covering up to nearly half of the user's body. '''Boomstick: This magic can let its user obtain information about a demon just by observing it for a second. Speaking of those markings, the Magic can cause them to lose their minds. Wiz: Gray doesn't just rely on his magic to fight. Gray is an excellent fighter, having a 4/5 rating in attack and defensive power. He is deceptively strong, being able to lift enormous amounts of large wood beams all by himself and shattered a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Boomstick: Gray is really fast, being comparable to his friendly rival, Natsu Dragneel, who can dodge lightning! Gray is also extremely durable, fighting Ultear even though his bones were already broken. Wiz: While Gray has a very impressive set of abilities, most of Gray's spells require a large amount of mana to use. His Ice-Make Magic leaves him vulnerable to fast enemies who don't rely on using their hands to summon spells. Boomstick: But Gray is extremely loyal to his friends, and if someone hurts them, he won't hesitate to give them a beatdown, even if they're a woman or a child. Gray Fullbuster: Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll be left behind for eternity. '''You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy's tail.' DEATH BATTLE Gray Fullbuster is finished fighting with a Ice Chimera, while going on his way to the Oracle's Temple. He kills it by landing a giant ice column that crushes the creature. He looks behind him to see Kratos menacingly looking at him. ''Gray: Hey! What's your problem? And why do you have your weapons out? Kratos sheathes his blades and talks to him. Kratos: You're in my way. I must see the Oracle, not you. Gray: Well, I'm not letting anyone get in the way of my plans for my friends. Kratos: Let me pass! And I will let you live, child. Gray: Oh, I don't think so. FIGHT Kratos swings one of his blades at Gray, but he forms a massive block of ice that shields him, sticking the blade in the block of ice. He pushes the block towards Kratos, hoping to crush him under the massive weight. The block of ice stops with a shockwave, surprising Gray. Kratos lifts the block of ice, then throws it at Gray. Gray dodges it and the block of ice shatters. Gray: Hmm, are you a mage? Kratos: I am no sorcerer. Kratos retrieves his blades and impales Gray with one of them and violently yanks him towards Kratos. He impales him with the other blade and stabs him in the gut four times before kicking him away. Gray forms a two swords and they both clash blades. After three clashes, Gray realizes that his blades are starting to melt. He backflips and forms an ice column and slams it at Kratos, supposedly killing him. Kratos lifts up the column and whacks him with it, then rams him towards a wall with the ice column and Kratos slams him. He destroys the ice column and walks towards Gray with a fiery Blades of Chaos. Gray slams the ground with his two palms and unleashes a path of icicles. Kratos rolls out of the way and sees a large ice lance flying towards him. He deflects it with the Golden Fleece and throws a golden blast back at Gray, knocking him backwards. Gray extends his arms forward and summons a volley of ice lances at Kratos which successfully hit him. He slides towards Kratos and summons a massive greatsword to slash Kratos six times before impaling him with it. Instead, Kratos blocks it with his blades and tries to push it back. He uses the Lightning of Zeus on his blades to electrocute Gray, paralyzing him. He uses the Ice of Poseidon to freeze him with an icy blast but Gray resists the effects. Gray: Pathetic. '' Gray freezes the ground below Kratos, creating a column of ice spikes. Kratos attempts to jump away but is caught by one of the spikes. Gray creates a large scythe made of ice and leaps towards Kratos. He swings it at him and slashes Kratos. He grabs him an shatters the ice spikes causing Kratos to fall down. He summons a spiky ice hammer to smash Kratos, injuring him. Kratos gets up and uses the Soul of Hades to fire dark energy that homes in on Gray. Gray creates a shield but the energy goes behind it and it hits Gray. Kratos slams the Blades of Chaos at Gray's shield and it doesn't break it, but instead it summons a massive hand from the Underworld which slams the shield and shatters Gray's defenses. Kratos equips the Typhon's Bane and rapidly fires sharp gusts of wind at Gray which slashes him. Gray uses his magic to release a massive lance of ice and slams it down at Kratos. He lands down at the spear's handle and tries to push it to impale Kratos. Kratos struggles against the massive spear, then he quickly rolls sideways and climbs his way to the top of the spear. He impales Gray with his blade and pulls him down. Gray falls down to the ground and tries to get up, but he is impaled again and Kratos pulls him up into the air. Kratos spins his blades at Gray in mid-air and kicks him away to a wall. Gray recovers from the attack and creates a large bazooka made of ice and shoots Kratos with a massive ice ball. Kratos is knocked back into a wall, which destroys the wall and causes him to fall down to the lower level of the temple. Gray lands down with a massive ice gaunlet and pummels Kratos as he lands down, resulting in a shockwave. Gray breaks the gauntlet and lands down, stomping on Kratos' abdomen before kicking him away. Gray fires multiple crescent blades at Kratos as he tries to get up. The blades pin him to the wall and Kratos struggles to get them off. Gray uses his magic to form multiple ice cannons and aims all of them at Kratos. ''Gray: Should've not tangled with me. Gray's cannons fire a volley of rubble at Kratos, damaging him. He manages to get one arm free and quickly uses the Amulet of Uroborus to slow down time. The rubble suddenly slows down and Kratos frees himself. He jumps from one rock to another until he reaches Gray and uses the Oath Stone of Orkos to slam the ground with his shadow clone, resuming the flow of time. The shockwave sends Gray flying and Kratos impales with one of the blades and slams him down. He runs towards Gray and grabs him, then punches his face multiple times before jamming a blade up his gut and swings him to a wall, slamming him. Kratos pulls out the Oath Stone of Orkos as Gray becomes infuriated and uses his Ice Devil Slayer Magic to completely freeze everything around him. The surrounding area is completely covered in ice, and there is no sign of Kratos. Gray sees a moving figure and realizes that it is Kratos, and unleashes a massive beam of ice from his mouth and focuses it on Kratos. He runs up to him and slams an ice hammer that shatters the frozen figure. He gets on his knees and eats the ice to replenish himself. Just as he was about to get a second serving, Gray is impaled by a blade and electrocuted. The Kratos that he froze was actually a shadow clone, irritating Gray. Kratos retrieves his blades and throws a lightning bolt at Gray, but he dodges it and blitzes towards him. He slashes Kratos with an ethereal long sword but he parries it with the Golden Fleece and slams the ground, sending Gray upwards. Kratos impales him and pulls him down and prepares to use his Atlas Quake. Kratos slams the ground with his fists, shattering the ice and releasing massive boulders accompanied with an earthquake. Gray is hit by a lot of debris and loses his footing, then a large boulder lands on him, trapping the weakened Gray. K.O.! Gray freezes the boulder then shatters and tries to stand up. He limps away from Kratos but he is caught and gets punched in the face, landing Gray on his knees. Kratos does a chokehold with his left hand and raises a blade, then stabs Gray's abdomen and splits it wide, revealing his intestines and killing him. Kratos walks away and proceeds to catch a ride on a manticore on his way to the temple. Results Boomstick: Looks like the power of friendship didn't save him this time. Wiz: Gray Fullbuster did have the advantage of versatility, it didn't help him against Kratos' superior strength, speed and arsenal. Kratos had the advantage thanks to his vast arsenal, even though he was given a small portion of it. Gray could do more with his magic but Kratos yielded better results. Boomstick: Maybe if I was Gray Fullbuster and I started the battle with that Gungnir spell that would make Kratos into a kebab. It could've ended right there. Wiz: I don't think so. Kratos' durability is what helped him survive his numerous attacks and with help from his arsenal. Besides, Ice-Make Magic requires you to perform gestures to cast spells, and Kratos would've taken advantage of that with his ranged weapons. Boomstick: I guess Gray's chances of winning was just a fairy tale. Wiz: The winner is Kratos. Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018